Cato and Clove
by Amy AKA CloveTHG
Summary: This is the story of Cato and Clove. If they won


Chapter 1

"OK drop your weapons and come here so I can tell you about next week" A guy named Ben yelled in the training room. Everyone dropped their weapons and walked over to where Ben stood, One boy dropped his weapon so loudly that everyone turned and laughed."OK,OK listen u-"Ben was cut of by a girl who was still throwing knives, not paying any attention to what Ben was saying.

"Hey you over there, get over here!"Ben yelled across the room. The girl payed no attention yet again. Ben started to walk over to the girl and was just about to tap her on the back when a knife flew past his face making a scar, the knife landed in the middle target at the other side of the room. "I don't care about what you have to say!So if you want to stay in one piece I suggest you me leave alone!"The girl yelled with glaring eyes.

"y-yes m-miss"Ben stuttered utterly bewildered at the girl. One of the boys in the back of the crowd, asked his friend what the girl's name was, "I don't know but she's known as the strongest girl in district 2"answered his friend.

"my kind of type"said the other boy.

"Oh,no she's worse then your type Cato"replied the other boy.

"No one is worse than my type dummy!"laughed Cato.

"whatever you say!"teased his friend.

"Put the test on, NOW!"yelled the girl.

She arranged the knives and stepped inside the room, knowing full well that every eye in the room was turned to her, she didn't first dummy came at her and she took the first knife from her belt and threw it at the dummy and it landed on the target,she took 3 more from her arm and threw them at the 3 approaching dummy's landing perfectly in them, then took 6 out and threw them diagonally at the 3 on either side of her,there were 2 left and she had ran out of knives. "she's dead"said a few of the girls and hearing that she smirked and took 2 knives out of her hair which, fell to her waist and she stabbed the last 2 with the knives then, asked the staff, "Am I clear?". They all nodded and she started to collect her knives when she turned and gave a glare to the crowd and then turned to Ben and said "What were you saying?".

"Oh, yes um as you all know the reaping is coming up so train hard and make our district proud!Ben announced to the crowd. "dismissed"He added the crowd returned to their stations, the girl returned to the knife section and felt the presence of someone behind her, the girl whipped around, putting the knife in her hand against the persons throat and hissed "what do you want?"

Cato smirked and looked down at her"I want to know your name, princess"answered Cato

"why would the great Cato Wood want to know my name?"asked the girl with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Anyway worthless boys don't get to know my name" The girl said with a small laugh and walked away.

Cato was furious, he had never been stood up by a girl neverless called grabbed the girl, put the sword against her throat and yelled"I AM NOT WORTHLESS,LETS SEE WHOS WORTHLESS WHEN YOUR HEADS ON THE GROUND!"

The girl laughed,"it's Clove not princess".

Cato let go, muttered sorry and walked away.

Clove stood their laughing silently too herself when she noticed a crowd of people staring at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"yelled Clove

...

Clove was walking home when she heard a few guys yelling in the other direction and then heard a familiar voice laughing.

Clove turned on the spot and followed the voices curiously, when she arrived she saw 2 of Cato's friends on the ground trying to get away from the little boy with one of Clove's knives pointing at the 2 boys, Clove was furious at the little boy and was about to yell at her brother when Cato obviously curious too picked the boy up and slammed him against a tree while snatching the knife and throwing it to his side.

"WHO ARE YOU TO THREATEN MY FRIENDS WITH A KNIFE?"Cato yelled.

Clove had had it, she grabbed Cato by the back of his shirt and pulled him away making him drop her brother.

"go home brother"she hissed at the little boy who was her brother.

He ran away and Clove turned to Cato,"do that again to my brother and I'll kill you"Clove said coldly to Cato.

"why should I listen to you?"Cato asked.

"BECAUSE I CAN MAKE YOU SUFFER SO BAD YOU WON'T WANT TO GO OUTSIDE BECAUSE YOU'LL BE SO ASHAMED!yelled Clove madly irritated.

Clove picked up her knife her little brother had taken and went the same way as her brother.

Cato was shocked, he slowly got to his feet and started to walk home recounting what just happened.

_What just happened? Did I just let Clove Cleverwood yell at me and threaten me? She's going to regret that big time, I mean it!_Cato thought but was cut off thinking when he arrived at his house.

Cato opened the door to see his brother and sister sitting on the turned their heads when Cato walked in.

"What happened bro? You look tired and worn out." asked Cato's brother.

"I think I found a worthy opponent finally" muttered Cato in reply and went straight into his room without another word.

...

Clove was fuming when she arrived at her house, she spotted the little boy and yelled

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"yelled Clove furiously.

"I was mad at the two guys so I threatened them, sorry sis if I upset you" mumbled Cloves brother.

When Clove heard this she calmed down and said in a motherly tone" It's ok just don't do that again because what would have happened if I wasn't there, Tommy?.

"sorry sis." Tommy replied and went upstairs.

Clove was worn out when she was lying on her four poster purple bed, _I finally found someone who can stand up to_ _me!_And with that thought Clove drifted of to sleep.

**End of chapter 1!**


End file.
